Welcome to the Capitol Academy
by Loved.N.Broken
Summary: When people from all around the world attend a single school, one ran by none other then the countries themselves, what else could go wrong, right? Nope, not even close; this is the school where the countries find their capitols but they have to bond with them before anything. Things get crazy and when all hell breaks loose, it'll be America's fault. Ratings may change


**? POV**

"But Michelle! We ARE a dying breed, I tell you!" said Rena, the Spain obsessed one with parents who gave her a Japanese name though she's American, rather dramatically while waving her hands about then finally slumping onto the lunch table.

"Non, we are not, we are a new breed, one that has not gotten very strong yet…" said Michelle, the Russia obsessed French girl who hacked her hair off to resemble Italy, in a very delicate accent.

One fact about Michelle: She's the daughter of a French model by the name of Belle Merrison (Mare-ee-sohn) and British CEO, Charlie Merrison… and a very big fangirl of Hetalia…

" Mein Gott… Can't we all just shut up for a little while before we get on everyone's nerves and I have to yell…" I said sternly, staring Rena and Michelle down. Both of them nodded and turned to chat with Arlena (Are-Leen-ah) who is from Ireland. Sighing softly, I held my head in my hands while my dusty blonde hair fell forwards out of the cap.

"Hey, Aleksia, Gage!" Michelle greeted, causing my head to snap up. I waved slightly and reached for my cap and stuck it on my head, not caring what hairs stuck out or not.

"So… Frauline, Wie geht?" said Gage, grinning like a goof.

"Baka…." Muttered Rena, dropping the conversation with Arlena. Arlena pushed the glasses back up her nose as she watched Gage fail at German.

"Um… Brother… I hope you do realize that you fail at doing a German accent, correct? You are British, not German…" Arlena said matter-of-factly as she picks up her fork and stabbed the chicken and takes a bite. Michelle laughed, rapidly babbling in French to Aleksia who replied in Swedish, only to make the situation worse, I sighed and replied to Gage, in German…

"Sehr gut, dummkopf…" I said, turning to him. He put his hand over his heart and shouted something in broken German, which was too broken to understand. Face palming, I shook my head and took the last bite of food.

"Michelle, I have to go to the Library, want to come with?" I asked, standing up with my tray of crumbs. She nodded, excusing herself from the conversation with Aleksia and the table while standing up.

"Oui, I will…" she said, smiling slightly and nodding. I began to walk towards the trash, listening to the many languages floating about the room. Sometimes, I just love my school…

"To the library we go Frauline!" I shouted, taking my cap off and shaking my hair out in my usual messy style. Michelle laughed at my hair and walked ahead of me and I stuck my tongue out while placing my cap in my pocket,

"Come on, Berlin!" shouted Michelle, now at the end of the hall and waiting at the corner. Shaking my head, I walked past the History room.

"Wait, Michelle! I have to talk to one of my teachers about my History topic for finals!" I yelled, stopping in front of the open door and looked down at her. She grinned and nodded, walking closer to me, her light blue heels tapping against the ground. Smiling a little, I walked into the room and saw two men talking with Mr. Jones about something in a strange language, one that I could not recognize

"Um, excuse. Mr. Jones, I wanted to ask you a question?" I asked, shifting my weight from one side to the other. The two men stepped back, now flanking his side on either side of the desk and he nodded.

"Well… I wanted to see if I could change my topic for the History finals…." I said, blinking owlishly ask I studied the two other men.

"Berlin, you know that you only have two weeks left, correct?" he asked and I nodded slowly, looking him in the eyes.

"Yes, I am rather aware that the deadline is getting close, but I would like to change it to a topic I am very familiar with…" I said, smiling a little while shaking my hair out.

"Alfred, is this the student you talk so greatly about?" asked the one with shoulder length hair and deep blue eyes that seemed to look me over more then once. Mr. Jones nodded, smiling brightly as he stood up.

"Indeed this is Francis! This is Berlin, not the capitol…" he said, looking over at the one who was about to ask such question. I smiled slightly, and nodded, taking the cap out of my pocket and resting it on my head. Michelle walked in, standing next to me while babbling in French into her cell phone, which only meant one thing; Her mother was on the phone…

"Michelle, let me guess, Mutti?" I asked, while she nodded with a sad smile. Her mother was in France almost all year while we attended a private school, here in Austria.

"Anyway… I am sorry for the interruption by Frauline Michelle, but Mr. Jones, the topic I choose was the relationship between the French and American Revolutions. I know this is difficult topic but I am familiar with both revolutions, I am sure, almost 100%, that I can finish this paper in such a short time. I give you my word, upon my family's name, I swear oath to finishing this paper on time!" I said, smiling slightly while looking over at Michelle, who was now talking a little louder.

"Excuse me, Michelle! Mein gott woman, speak English… I really don't think anyone else in the school can understand French…" I said flicking her head. She stuck her tongue out at me and said what I think was a good bye and hung up.

"Danke Frauline…" I said, turning back to Mr. Jones. He smiled a little, a hint of worry in his eyes but nothing to strange. The man, one who Mr. Jones called 'Francis', had a more apprehensive looked, as if he was afraid in a sense.

"Berlin, I know you love the American Revolution along with the French and Russian but we need you to research about a topic you do not know much about. As your teacher, I would much prefer if you chose your first choice, the annexing of other countries during World War 2, and how it effected Germany's power." He said, nodding at me slightly. I nodded, smiling a little.

"I have to agree with you upon that choice, I was just voicing my own opinion but as you say, it would be a much better choice. I will do so!" I replied, nodding in return while turning to leave.

"Oh, Berlin, if you ever see a blonde hair, blue eyed man, tell him your name is Berlin, introduce yourself!" He said as I walked out the classroom.

"Michelle! To the library!" I said, marching like how my father who died 4 years ago taught me. A little known fact is that everyone in my family has 100% German blood, not a drop of non-German blood. Crazy isn't it?

'**Alfred' Mr. Jones POV**

"Alfred! You told her to talk to Germany! Why! I thought you said none of the children here were ready enough to talk to a country out of the classroom! Especially one who named after a Capitol!" yelled Arthur (England), glaring at me. I held up one hand and smiled.

"She is my student and I think so can do it, for all we could know, they could bond…" I said softly, looking up at him. Francis (France), had left to see if he could talk with Michelle, the French girl who was with Berlin little while ago. I really hope she doesn't get raped and or scarred for life…

"Hey, Arthur? Can you leave? My next class is going to come in soon and I need to prepare my lesson before class starts…" I said, looking up at him while standing up, pushing my seat back against the wall. Arthur nodded and glared a little more before turning and leaving.

"If you go through with this, every single student here will meet the countries, become a capitol and be forever frozen at the age they are now. It's not going to be my fault when the experience the history for themselves…" he said, looking over his shoulder before exiting the room.

"Bye…Now what to teach about today…." I said quietly to myself, shifting through the papers placed neatly on the corner of my desk. Smiling slightly, I held up Berlin's paper about the Nazi regime in Germany during the years leading up the Second World War. What will become of her if she actually knows about the possibility of her becoming the capitol of Germany? What will happen if the bond does not take place? Ah… Too many stressful thoughts… Back to the lesson….

**Berlin's POV**

"Michelle! Stop, we are going to have to go my locker… I have to grab mein books und I have to pick up my math stuff from Mr. Johnson. You know, when I in Germany last week… I have 14 papers due next week… I might as well start now before it gets to late to do them all…" I said, turning on my heels and motioning for Michelle to follow. She shook her head slightly, a faint smile on her lips as she quickly stepped in pace with me.

"Berlin, did those two men with Mr. Jones seem familiar at all to you? The one with wavy hair did… It was strange, like I've seen him before… Eh… I'll shut up now…" she ranted, failing her arms as she talked. I chuckled and looked over at her, making her quickly go silent.

"You know can hold my hand during school correct?" I said, looking her at her. She smiled brightly and reached for my hand, French tipped nails intertwined with slender yet pale and rough fingers as we walked happily off towards the library. Now to do research…


End file.
